retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Scratchpad ideas: Movies (VHS)
Ideas for feature-length movies on VHS. The Wizard of Oz (The Lyons Group/Barney Home Video prints) 1991 The cover art for this VHS tape looks like the actual cover art from 1991-1995, except without the MGM/UA Home Video logo on it. The closed caption script from the original 1989 VHS is also used. All eight prints from 1991-1998 are recorded in the T-120 format. 1992 From this print onwards until 1998, the cover art now contains the "Barney & Friends Collection" logo on the bottom, in place of the MGM/UA Home Video logo. In addition, the NCI logo is removed. The Barney Home Video logo is silent in this video. 1993 Released just one month after Season 2 of Barney & Friends was completed, this is the last version within all the Barney Home Video prints to use the National Captioning Institute's 1989 closed caption script. 1994 This tape marks the first time The Wizard of Oz is ever closed-captioned by the Caption Center at WGBH. The script would be used through the 1998 print. 1995 Released concurrently with The Wizard of Oz: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. 1996 1997 1998 This VHS tape remains in stock until early 1999, shortly after Warner Bros. re-released the film in theaters while now holding the rights to The Wizard of Oz. After that, Warner Home Video becomes the permanent distributor for The Wizard of Oz in home media, and its first ever DVD release would be from that company. Walt Disney: 1st Generation Movies The Aristocats (February 22, 1983) As you can see, within the 24 animated features there were from the Walt Disney Company in the early 1980s, only five of them were released in VHS back then -- Dumbo (1941), The Three Caballeros (1944), Fun and Fancy Free (1947), Alice in Wonderland (1951), and The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977). If The Aristocats ever became the sixth animated film to get released on VHS this early, it easily would have retained its original Buena Vista logo from when the film itself came out in 1970. This VHS would contain: And of course, this 1983 VHS of The Aristocats would have been discontinued in 1984 along with the other five animated films. Song of the South (October 6, 1987) Released after the last theatrical release of Song of the South, which was on November 21, 1986, this would have been Version 1.0 of the VHS. It would contain: The Buena Vista logo would not be there, much like most of the Walt Disney Classics films from 1984 to 1991. Of course, there was a Version 2.0 of the video designed only for promotional use by the Walt Disney Company itself. This video dates back at least to 1995. A clip compilation of this video was posted to YouTube on August 27, 2013. My Little Pony: The Movie (1986) Closed captions from Vestron Video's original 1986 print is seen on all releases. Disney Version (1986) Disney Version (1987) Disney Version (1995) Disney Version (1996) Starting with the 1996 print, the 1992 Walt Disney Home Video logo that was originally seen on modern-day live action films now appears in place of its 1986 counterpart, also due to this movie obviously not being part of the Masterpiece Collection. Disney Version (1997) Disney Version (1998) Disney Version (1999) Walt Disney: 2nd Generation Movies Oliver & Company (November 7, 2000) The Sword in the Stone, Bedknobs and Broomsticks and Pete's Dragon obviously would have also used these same previews if they ever got released on this date. The Hunchback of Notre Dame (December 5, 2000) If this tape had been released on time, The Hunchback of Notre Dame II most likely would have been released on August 28, 2001 as one of the first third-generation videos from Walt Disney Home Entertainment, after Recess: School's Out. Also, the DVD would retain all of the bonus material that appeared in its actual initial release. Category:The Walt Disney Company